rageofbahamutfandomcom-20200216-history
Altered Destiny
Event Period: 4:00 PM Nov. 19th, 2013 - 11:00 PM Nov. 28th, 2013 Reward Exchange Deadline: 12:00 AM Dec. 2nd, 2013 *You can select from three different campaign times *Final rankings are determined by pooling all users from each campaign time. How to Play Join a six-user team and form a brigade! Brigades fight raid bosses and compete to collect the most exploration medals! Collect fruit and exchange it for great rewards! *In this event, you'll compete in brigades made of five teams of six users each to see which brigade can collect the most exploration medals during the campaign. *You'll be able to collect exploration medals by defeating raid bosses. *This event will have nine daily 19-hour campaigns *'You must join a team to participate in this event, so tap the button below to do so.' Story With the help of an eclectic group, Vania and the Hero finally learned the truth of her multi-millennium sleep and memory loss. The perpetrator was none other than her best friend Spinaria, though it was a well-intentioned attempt to bind the two forever. Yet just as Vania had forgiven her friend and was ready to show her the wonders of the outside world, the party was interrupted by an unexpected betrayal from one of heir travel companions. Having narrowly escaped to the bottom of the Castle, Vania and the Hero must rescue her friend before it is too late... Reward Cards | | |- | |} Daily Event Bonus Ice cream scoops and bunches of forbidden berries are available for free on the event screen once every day. *Each ice cream scoop recovers one AP used to attack raid bosses. *You can exchange bunches of forbidden berries for rewards by tapping Exchange Fruit on the Rewards tab of the event screen. *The daily event bonus can be claimed one every 24 hours, starting from 5 AM (ET). Bonus High Rares Just for Playing! Visit the event screen during the event to get a free High Rare Event card. Three more copies are available in the quest; evolve them all together to make an S Rare event card! Declare and Get Bonus Items! Declare to get 2 Crimson Powders, which you can use to do extreme damage to raid bosses. Crimson powder will change into holy powder (personal) after the event ends. Cards with Current Event skills Cards from Questing | | |- | | | |} Fruit Exchange Forbidden / Fang Berries Box 1 | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |} ;Refill Condition :Draw Two-Headed Dragon Box 2 | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | |} ;Refill Condition :Draw Kitsune Honoka Box 3 | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | |} ;Refill Condition :Draw Kitsune Honoka Box 4+ | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | |} ;You can refill the box up to four times. From the fifth time on, you will have to draw all of the contents of a box to refill it. Unlimited Rewards | | | |- | | | | |- | colspan="4"| |- | colspan="4"|You can draw up to 20 ice cream scoops daily from 5 AM (ET). |} Moon Berries | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | |} ;Refill Condition :Draw Albert Category:Raid Boss Events Category:Quest Events